Various types of belt adjustment mechanism are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a belt adjustment mechanism incorporated into a belt that allows an individual to easily adjust the overall length of the belt, thereby improving the likelihood of the belt always having a snug yet not too tight fit on an individual.